Azrael Angel Statue
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Patung berwujud malaikat maut Azrael yang berdiri kokoh di tengah taman kota itu sungguh menyimpan sejuta misteri maupun petaka. Konon, saat kedua bola matanya menangis darah maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tragis. Dan itu bukan legenda urban semata. /ONESHOT, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : Alternate Universe, Bit OOC, Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Azrael Angel Statue ~**

Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka. Hinata Hyuuga.

Ketiga orang gadis yang telah menjadi sahabat karib semenjak sekolah menengah pertama dan diteruskan hingga kini saat sudah berada di jenjang perguruan tinggi. Walaupun berbeda jurusan namun mereka tetap berada dalam satu wilayah kampus yang sama.

Hari ini, lebih tepatnya pada sore hari yang cerah, Sakura mengajak Ino dan juga Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman kota. Sekedar melepas penat setelah seharian mendengar ceramah para dosen di kelas dan sekaligus mencuci mata, Sakura beralasan. Dan kedua sahabatnya pun langsung menyetujui tanpa perlu protes macam-macam.

"Sakura, apakah di rumahmu internetnya lemot?" tanya Ino. Perempuan ini asyik berjalan santai bersama kedua sahabat perempuannya menyusuri jalanan setapak di tepian taman kota. Sakura berada di sisi kirinya dan Hinata di sisi kanannya.

Yang ditanyai menjawab apa adanya. "Iya. Mungkin ada gangguan dari server utama kah? Atau apa ya kira-kira?"

"Aku juga kurang paham. Tapi gara-gara itu aku jadi kesulitan dalam berhubungan dengan Sai-kun. Huft!" perempuan ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya setelah mengungkapkan kekesalannya baru saja.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat gadis bergaya rambut kuncir kuda itu bertingkah seperti barusan. "Ehehe, Sai yang berkuliah di kota Iwagakure kan?"

Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalian masih sering melakukan LDR?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak tentu hubungan kami dipastikan akan renggang." tukas kekasih Sai ini.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak banyak tingkah tiba-tiba saja bersuara. "Ano ... aku lelah berjalan terus. Umm, kita duduk yuk?"

Sakura dan Ino kompak menoleh ke arah kanan.

"Duduk? Ide bagus. Aku juga lelah." Ino berkomentar menyetujui usulan si gadis berambut indigo itu.

Sakura mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala penjuru. Kedua matanya dipicingkan. "Eh, sepertinya kursi panjang itu tidak ada yang berminat menduduki. Ayo lekas kita ke sana sebelum ada yang duduk."

Mereka bertiga sepakat dan segera bergerak cepat menuju ke kursi yang diberitahukan oleh Sakura barusan. Sebelum ada orang lain yang menguasai. Hampir sama dengan formasi saat ketiga sekawan ini berjalan kaki. Sakura duduk di kiri, Ino di tengah, dan terakhir di kanan ada Hinata.

"Haaahh." si gadis Yamanaka mendesah panjang. "Duduk-duduk di taman saat matahari hampir terbenam memang benar pilihan yang bagus." wajahnya tampak sumringah.

Sakura tersenyum lebar seakan memberi isyarat jika dia setuju atas opini teman dekatnya itu.

"Ano ... aku ada makanan. Kalian mau?" Hinata membuka resleting tas kecilnya lalu mengambil tiga bungkus kwaci dari dalam situ.

"Woaah, tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak Hinata." Sakura tanpa ragu langsung mengambil satu bungkus kwaci dan menyobek bagian ujungnya.

"Kau pengertian sekali, Hinata." pujian ini terlontar dari mulut si gadis berambut pirang.

"Sama-sama."

Ketiganya segera memakan kwaci yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Hinata. Sakura memakan dengan cukup lahap. Ino tampak kesulitan dalam membuka kulit kwaci. Hinata memakan biji bunga matahari yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah dengan penuh keanggunan.

Tatapan mereka bertiga lurus ke arah depan sembari mengunyah makanan ringan jenis biji-bijian. Tidak ada yang bersuara maupun mengobrol. Sebuah patung berukuran lumayan besar yang berada di tengah taman kota nampak jelas dari mata ketiganya. Membuat perhatian masing-masing tertuju kesitu.

Sakura menelan makanannya dulu sebelum berbicara. "Hey, patung itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan juga ya."

Ino yang masih sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan rahangnya menimpali, "Itu? Yaa begitulah. Patung yang terkenal karena kisah misteri itu dan ceritanya sudah menyebar hingga ke dunia internasional lho. Kota kita ini saja masih kalah terkenalnya ketimbang patung itu."

"Patung Azrael ... "

Sakura memperhatikan orang yang barusan bersuara. Begitu pula dengan Ino.

Hinata menatap patung marmer berwarna gelap itu dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa. "Patung yang dibuat oleh seorang pemahat terkenal dari kota ini ratusan tahun lalu. Si pemahat bukan orang biasa, dia memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang sangat hebat. Saat pembuat patung itu meninggal, abu jenazahnya ditabur di sekeliling patung. Dan sejak saat itu mulailah peristiwa janggal terjadi."

Patung berwujud malaikat Azrael itu terpahat dalam posisi berdiri. Sepasang sayap burung berwarna kehitaman menghiasi bagian punggungnya. Mengenakan pakaian semacam kain berlapis-lapis yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali telapak tangan dan leher hingga kepala. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah kanan dengan tangan kanan mengarah ke bawah.

"Air mata darah itu kan?" Ino mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Emh." angguk Hinata. "Terkadang patung itu mengeluarkan darah dari kedua matanya. Namun hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Dan jika terjadi maka ... akan ada kematian yang mengiringinya. Kematian dengan cara tragis." jelasnya panjang lebar. Entah terasuki roh apa sehingga gadis pendiam nan pemalu seperti dirinya bisa menceramahi orang lain seperti barusan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Begitu ya. Mengerikan juga."

Angin sore yang segar berhembus santai di situ. Mencoba menyapa satu per satu para penduduk kota yang sedang terbuai dalam aktifitas masing-masing.

Namun suasana damai beralih dalam sekejap mata.

"Li..lihat!"

"Apa?! Apa?!"

"Astaga ... "

Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino sedikit terkejut dengan kegaduhan barusan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka. Di sekitar patung sudah berkerumun banyak orang yang hampir semuanya mengarahkan pandangan mereka menuju ke tengah-tengah. Ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk, melambai-lambai, dan tak jarang yang diam terpaku di tempat.

"I..itu ... " Ino berdesis lirih.

Cairan berwarna merah pekat mulai merembes dari sepasang bola mata tanpa pupil. Lelehannya bergerak pelan membasahi sepasang pipi, terus turun menuju bawah rahang, dan berakhir menetes-netes ke permukaan tanah.

"Astaga! Patungnya ... " Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Hinata hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Namun sorot matanya menunjukkan hal lain.

Seorang pak tua yang mengenakan seragam pekerja taman berlarian kecil menuju ke arah patung Malaikat Azrael itu. Sesampainya di tujuan, dia langsung membunyikan lonceng yang berada tepat membelakangi patung.

~ _TENG! TENG! TENG!_ ~

Seluruh perhatian manusia yang ada teralih. Suara dentang lonceng berkarat itu terdengar berbeda dari lonceng-lonceng yang biasa dibunyikan dalam berbagai acara. Yang ini sedikit lebih lirih namun ... terkesan menyembunyikan duka mendalam yang mampu mengiris batin orang yang mendengarnya.

~ _TENG! TENG! TENG!_ ~

"Lonceng kematian." ucap Hinata singkat, bernada dingin.

Banyak orang yang tak segan untuk berlutut dan segera memanjatkan doa keselamatan. Ada pula yang berdoa sambil berdiri. Tapi mereka semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ketakutan sekalipun nama Tuhan berulangkali dikumandangkan.

"Aku ingin berdoa juga." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya lalu maju ke depan sana.

"Ja..Jangan Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba saja.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan saran dari sahabatnya itu. Ia tetap keukeuh dengan keinginannya.

Posisi tubuh Sakura simetris dengan bagian depan patung berusia ratusan tahun itu. Jarak di antara keduanya tidak kurang dari 5 meter. Perempuan bersurai merah muda ini perlahan memejamkan sepasang mata zamrudnya, dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada.

~ _TENG! TENG! TENG!_ ~

Dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'Kami-sama, aku tahu aku berdosa. Aku hanya percaya kepada-Mu. Kematian hanyalah rahasia-Mu dan mitos takhayul semacam ini tidak mungkin mampu mengalahkan kebesaran-Mu. Maka dari itu aku mohon perlindungan-Mu sekarang, selalu, dan selamanya.'

~ ... _TENG!_ ~

Suara lonceng dihentikan sesaat setelah doa Sakura terlantun. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, membuka kepalan tangannya, terakhir kelopak matanya dia angkat ke atas pelan-pelan.

Bola mata hijau Sakura menatap wajah patung sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tetesan darah kental membanjiri deras hanya pada satu sisi wajah patung.

Sakura terbelalak dan tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AMATERASU!"

 _BWOOOSH!_

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura terpanggang hidup-hidup oleh kobaran api hitam.

Hinata membatin pilu, 'Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan kesana tapi tetap ngeyel.'

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Ampuuun. Ampun-ampun kalau ceritanya yang berawal agak mistis malah berujung nista nan gaje pol kayak begini. Wehehehe. :D**

 **Author siap di-flame nih. Akibat ulah author sendiri. *sujud-sujud***

 **Sepertinya setelah ini author tidak akan lagi membuat oneshot horror seperti sekarang dan sebelumnya. Sudah puas soalnya.**

 **Yosh, terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic ngawur ini. :)**


End file.
